izanagi_online_englishfandomcom-20200214-history
Production
You can produce various items, from balloon stalls to enhance materials or produce materials to treasure box keys. Estel NPC HIDDEN ROSE Estel is an NPC that allows you to craft various items. First, though, you have to buy a Studio for 250,000 gold. Then you need a recipe - you can get them either from recipe boxes - Bad Recipe Box, Recipe Box, Material Recipe Box, High Recipe Box and Ultra Recipe Box. While you get a few recipes along with the studio, and Estel provides a quest for a Bad Recipe Box, you have to obtain other recipes if you want to craft. For each recipe you need specific materials and gold. Materials Materials can be gathered from the shiny circles with an icon - simply tap on it to gather. Special materials This icon is used to mark special materials needed for quests. Gathering Lv and Skill While gathering level doesn't seem too important at first glance, with each level up you can level up gathering skill corresponding to each material type. This in turn heightens your chances to get high level materials. Keep in mind that, even with higher odds, what you get is still random. Gathering or "extracting" skills are divided into 9 categories: plant, ore, root, water, wood, clay, fuel, ingredients, and machine. Each category has attributes such as lvl, extract rate (%), extract time cut (%) & x2 chance up. So, where can you gather/extract materials for crafting? You may have noticed the floating icons of material across the maps in Izanagi. Simply move near the icons and tap on it; soon you will be squatting and scavenging. Production Studio Before you start, you have to purchase P roduction Studio for 250,000 GP. It is much, but it's well worth the cost. Once you purchased the studio you can get to crafting. Production has 7 categories: materials, potions, enhancing stones, treasure chest keys, balloons, box and food. Each category has different recipes, and expertise level. This level has a cap; you can raise expertise limit on each category by 50,000 in Produce Training Center. It costs gold and eventually much more gold for higher training. However, raising it is ''crucial ''to upgrading your expertise range. Before you start crafting make sure you have needed materials. Drag materials onto corresponding icons, or tap them and choose 'Add'. Pay attention to the expertise line of the recipe: if it is too high from your current expertise line, you'll just end up making it for hours...even days! The longest is 1000hrs- its 41 days and 16hrs. These kind of mindless crafting times are exactly what we are trying to avoid! The only way to do so is to start by making only low expertise recipes. Upon finishing a recipe you'll receive expertise reward listed on the certain recipe. With enough expertise, your crafting time will be lowered to a more practical number. Recipes To craft anything you first need a recipe. There are a few provided with Produce Studio, but those are low level recipes. If you want to craft better items you need more recipes. You can get them from recipe boxes - Bad Recipe Box, Recipe Box, Material Recipe Box, High Recipe Box and Ultra Recipe Box. While Estel provides a quest for a Bad Recipe Box, you have to obtain other recipes. What recipe you get is completely random. After obtaining the recipe from any of the boxes you have to use it to have it available in Produce Studio. Multiples of the same recipe are useful for shortening the production time. Category:Production Category:Items